


house/cuddy

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [18]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-27-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	house/cuddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-27-07

House glances at the oven and then at Cuddy. “Bun?”

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m exceptionally funny. You’re bitter and therefore don’t appreciate humor.” He settles on the kitchen chair and stretches his legs out in front of him. “Should I do the whole ‘hi, honey, I’m home’ routine or did you just want to tell me what the occasion is? Are Barney and Betty coming over for dinner?”

“No. I wouldn’t invite guests over for dinner. They always feel so strange when they can’t stop staring at you covering yourself in food and making animal noises.” 

“I only do that in bed.”

“Right. At dinner it’s race track noises.”

“You know it turns you on.”

“They have places for people like you, you know. Nice places with bars on the windows.” She manages to withhold her smile as he catches her hand and tugs her closer. “With nice white coats with extra long sleeves.”

“I never wear white coats.” He pulls her down onto his lap and nuzzles at her neck. “What’s in the oven, Cuddy?”

“Your record collection.”

His teeth graze her skin, causing a shiver to run through her. “I’d recognize the smell of scorched vinyl. This smells much more like almonds.”

“It’s the cyanide flavoring.” She turns her head and kisses him softly. “Happy birthday.”

“Careful, woman. You keep it up, I might keep you around.”

“I keep you around, House. Let’s never forget that.”


End file.
